


Until the End

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character - Fandom, Daryl/OC - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Apocalypse, Before, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Porn, Daryl/Belle, Daryl/OC - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dixon Brothers, Drama, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Merle - Freeform, Murder, Norman Reedus - Freeform, OC, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Rape, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence, Zombies, bigbaldhead - Freeform, present, relationships, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is struggling to survive in this new world. Not that she's is physically struggling, killing walkers and people were easy. She just doesn't see the point to keep fighting. Not until she finds her reason again. It took the end of the world but she finally found him. </p><p>-----------------------<br/>Story will start in season 5 of The Walking Dead TV series. There will be a lot of flashbacks if not most of the story will be set in the pre-apocalyptic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road to Salvation

She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. The dead were everywhere. The further she ran, every corner she turned, the more hopeless it seemed. They just didn’t spread out anymore.

Her vision was starting to get blurry from exhaustion and lack of food. She made it out of the woods and found herself in the main road. There were abandoned cars everywhere. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath, crouching slightly and placing her hands on her knees. She drew deep breaths and tried to slow her heartrate. The pounding in her ears only reminded her how of long she’s been running.

She felt the soles of her feet start to burn. She knew that more than likely she had new blisters forming. Sweat dripped from her forehead down to her chest. It’s been at least three days that she had anything to eat. For the first time since the dead rose she thought this was it, this was how she was going to die, from lack of food and sleep that her body so desperately craved. She laughed bitterly to herself. She managed to kill so many walking corpses that she lost count a while ago. She killed men that threaten her life and this was how she was going to die. Not from corpses, not from men but from lack of Nutrition.

She would be damned if this is how she went out. Gathering her wits, she stood up straight and kept walking. By now she had enough distance from horde of the living dead, it would be a while for them to catch up with her. She approached the cars quietly and cautiously, looking for food, anything she could consume.

After searching the cars thoroughly all she could manage to find was a granola bar. She quickly devoured the nutrition bar not caring how old it was and reached in her backpack for her water bottle. She took a small sip, saving the rest for later. She checked her gun and saw that she had one bullet left. Shit. She cursed.

She heard the growls coming from the woods in the same direction she came from and cursed again. Putting her water and gun back in her backpack, she took her double hatchets that were sheathed to her back and strapped her bag on her back again.

~~~~//~~~~

Nightfall came and the woman was completely exhausted. Not finding any place safe enough to hold for the night she kept on walking aimlessly, the group of dead following behind her. However, there were less of them now, just a wondering dozen or so. Still, she didn’t have the energy to fight them. She needed to find a place to stay the night and fast.

It was then that she saw it, in the distance there was a glowing orange light burning brightly. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly make out where the source of light was coming from, but he knew it could only be flames. Maybe this was her salvation. As she creeped closer to the source she could make out several shadows laying on the ground. This was a large group. Adrenaline shot straight through her veins, making her extremely alert once more. She wouldn’t dare approach them, well at least not with them knowing.

The woman quickly made her way to the woods again, the trees hiding her presence. She made her way closer to the group, slowly and quietly much similar to that of a predator's. With a good amount of distance she hid herself further into darkness of the forest, she crouched low to the ground behind a tree. If this large group made this far she knew there had to be more than one or two keeping watch. They seemed large and obviously capable enough if they were sleeping in the side of the road. She could make out a large figure holding a rifle to the right of the group, looking at the other side trees watching closely for any movements. On the left side there was another person with an automatic rifle looking at her side of the forest. Luckily she was far enough from the line of sight. But panic arose in her quickly again. She knew they were not the only two keeping watch over the group, there had to be others.

She had to come up with a plan quickly. Confronting them was out of the question no matter who they were. Approaching them was an even worse idea, not knowing were the other members of the group she knew were out and about in the forest. She couldn’t turn back the same way she came, not if the corpses were still on her trail. Her only choice was turning around and going further into the woods. But the only problem with that was she was low on supplies and exhausted, going further into the woods was far more dangerous right now.

This could be her only chance for supplies, but that idea itself was reckless. Yes, she had stolen from groups of survivors before but they were not this large. There was no way she could make her way to them without one of them noticing. She didn’t have much of a fight left, not in her current state. If she ran she would eventually meet her death, if she stayed she would also meet her death. She would be damned if she was captured and tortured by this group like last time. No, not her she was a fighter, a survivor. Hell she made it this far on her own right?

People were more dangerous than the walking dead now. She knew she had to keep going but the growing hunger and the burning pain in the soles of her feet kept her from moving. Run and die slowly or die fighting? She smirked at her own thoughts. Not that the thought of her dying was humorous but maybe it was her only way out. She had nothing left to fight for anyways. Maybe if she was in her full strength she wouldn’t be thinking so reckless and such idiotic ideas.

Before she could make up her mind in her next course of action, she felt a cold grip in her upper arm and quickly turned around to be face to face with a walker. The corpse was weak but she was at an even weaker state so it managed to push her against the tree. She drew her arms up and kept it from biting length.

She placed her left arm against the walker’s chest, her forearm pressing against its throat to keep it from lunging at her. With her right hand she reached for her hunting knife and brought it to the corpse’s head. The crunching sound of the blade going through dead flesh and bones made her cringe slightly. Before she could even draw a breath of relief however, more walking corpses were making their way towards her.

Purely acting on instinct alone, she ran further into the woods. She didn’t get far though. The woman tripped and fell face to the ground. Her vision going blurry again, she could faintly see the dead ones making their way to her, she could hear the growls but they seem further and further away. Her vision was darkening. No, this was not how she was gonna die, not like this, not torn apart by disgusting living dead abominations. She briefly remembered the last bullet in her gun and thought it might make one last tasty meal, not before she gave them hell though. Absolutely not she would die fighting but by her own terms. 

It took all of her strength to stand up on her two feet again but she made the best of it, trying not to wobble and fall over again. Without thinking she unsheathed her two double hatchets and pierced the skulls of two corpses in front of her. Swinging her arms in an almost drunken state, she sliced and diced the ones closer to her. Finally, when she distanced herself from the small group of walkers she grabbed her gun from her bag and pressed to her temple. Her hand was shaking but with effort she gripped the gun tightly and placed her finger on the trigger.

Fuck it. She was as good as dead anyways and she preferred dying this way rather than being alive and awake when the dead tore through her flesh. No way in hell. She would meet her demise by her own hand and not being chewed apart by drooling freaks.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger she heard the shot. The corpse in front of her that was getting closer went down; her eyes went wide in alert, adrenaline keeping her conscious once more. She heard other shots around her and saw that one by one the living dead collapsed on the ground. She stood there frozen, gun still in hand pressed against her temple. It wasn’t until a tall man bearded man made his way towards her that she snapped out if her daze. She lowered her gun and took a few steps back, almost tripping in process.

“Are you all right?” He asked. He was just a few paces away from her but his voice sounded far, far away. She blinked rapidly to keep from fainting. She noticed the other members approaching her as well, a woman with short grey hair, an Asian guy as well as a bulky ginger guy. They stood somewhat in a circle around her as they watched her carefully.

She wanted to fight it, the darkness creeping in again but at this point she could barely stand. She heard his voice again, asking her something else but she couldn’t make out what. He reached his arms towards her and she flinched instantly making the bearded man stop in mid action. She was barely standing, fighting to stay conscious as she wobbled backwards away from them.

“We don’t know this woman.” She heard a female’s voice.

“She can barely stand Rick.” She heard someone else.

Other words were spoken but again she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She thought about reaching for her hatchets again but she noticed they were no longer in her back. She looked around for her melee weapons and spotted them pierced in the head of two walkers to her left.

“Easy now.” The other man said.

“We’re not gonna hurt you, not unless you try something stupid first.” The bearded man spoke again, he seemed to be the leader.

She was amazed she hadn’t yet passed out from exhaustion; she was even more shocked they hadn’t attacked her yet. But then she heard it, a familiar voice.

“What’d ya find?”

No. It can’t be. She slowly turned around and saw him. The man she knew to be dead, at least she thought he was. But there he stood, a small distance away from her.

“Daryl?” She spoke finally with a hoarse voice.


	2. Broken Promises

He was alive.

“Belle?” Daryl asked shocked. Almost afraid she was a hallucination, he slowly made his way towards her. The look on her face told him everything he needed. She was real, she had to be right? He dropped his crossbow on the ground and ran towards her.

She tried to run to reach him faster but she barely made one stride before she collapsed in his arms, darkness finally taking a hold of her. Daryl caught her before she hit the ground. He kneeled with her in his arms, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. With a shaky hand he brushed the hair that was glued to her face.

“It’s really you.” He whispered. Despite the dirt on her face he could still recognize her. There was no mistake that this was his Belle. A mixture of joy and shock swept through Daryl as held on to the woman who was once the most important thing in his life, the woman he was sure had died when the world ended.

Tears spilled from his eyes, he couldn’t stop them from falling. The happiness and relive washed over him as he held her unconscious body to him.

The group watched in awe as Daryl held the strange woman in his arms. As quickly as Daryl’s joy surged through him it faded and worry took its place. He felt her pulse and found a weak one. He took a good look at her and noticed how different she looked. Her small body was much thinner than he remembered, her skin was pale and coated with dirt and blood and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her once full cheeks were now appearing to be hollow. He quickly picked her up in his arms and stood up.

“We have any of’em meds left?” Daryl asked Rick hurriedly.

Rick looked at him with his head crooked to the side but not responding.

“We got any meds left!?” Daryl screamed.

“The only thing left is painkillers and a couple vitamins.” Glenn answered him.

Daryl nodded and quickly walked to the others on the road, the rest soon following him.

“Who is she?” Abraham finally asked the question they all wanted answered.

“She needs meds, food.” Daryl said ignoring him. When they finally reached the rest of the group on the side of the road, he placed Belle’s limp body on the ground carefully. He grabbed the water bottle from his bag turned it over, spilling the fluid on his bandanna to make it damp. He wiped her face and placed the cool wet cloth against her forehead.

He looked at Glenn. “Get Maggie” He said.

“Daryl…” Glenn began to protest.

“Now!” Daryl barked. He dribbled more water on her face in hopes that it would wake her, when she didn’t stir Daryl cursed.

“Daryl you can’t be wasting water like that.” Carol told him. He glared at her. His eyes ice cold and with fury, the only time Daryl glared at her like two years ago when they were back at Hershel’s farm. Carol took a step back.

“Daryl…” Rick began but was interrupted by Glenn and Maggie who made their way over.

“What is it?” Maggie knelled next to Daryl.

“She’s alive but I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She just collapsed.” Daryl explained.

Maggie inspected her. “No bites or scratches from what I can see. No fever either. Looks like she collapsed from lack of sleep alone.”

Daryl nodded. “How long before she wakes up?” He asked.

“I couldn’t tell you. She could be out cold for days as far as it looks. It doesn’t look like she’s a had a goodnight sleep in a long time.” Maggie explained, finally satisfied that the strange woman didn’t have any bite marks or scratch wounds that would threaten the rest of the group.

“We need’em vitams. Give it to her when she wakes up.” Daryl said.

Maggie looked from the unconscious woman in front of her up to Rick and then Glenn, her confusion and worried expression matching her husband's.

“Daryl. Who is this woman?” Rick asked.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts and looking at Rick, Daryl sighed. “Someone I used to know. B’fore all this.” He said Looking at Belle’s sleeping form again.

“Can we trust her?” Rick asked. Daryl snapped his head to Rick’s direction again, about to bark at the man he now considered family but he stopped himself.

“Yes.” He barely made it out. “I kno’er.”

Rick and Daryl had a silent conversation while Carol quickly walked away, Glenn and Maggie soon following her.

~~~~//~~~~

The last thing she remembered was fighting off the dead before she collapsed. Belle slowly began to open her eyes, brightness searing through her vision making her close her eyelids again. Was she dead?

She heard faint voices around her. “She could be a threat. We don’t know who she is.”

“What do you want me to do Carol? Drag an unconscious woman away while Daryl is out hunting? He said we could trust her, I believe him.”

“We don’t know her, she could be dangerous. She could be a treat.”

“Daryl knows her.”

Wait Daryl? Had she heard them right? That’s when it hit her. The last thing she saw before she collapsed was his face. Belle fought to open her eyes again, waiting for her vision to adjust before she could start to make out her surroundings. She was inside a building that much she could make out. The ceiling was high up and made of wood. She blinked a few times before looking around her. There was a group of strangers sitting by a fire. It was dark; she couldn’t make out where she was. She tried to sit up but groaned when her body protested. She tried again and managed to sit up a little.

“Guys! She’s up.” She heard someone say.

She saw the same tall bearded man that confronted her before make his way towards her. Panic shot through her. She sat up straight and backed away from him. The man stopped in his tracks and carefully knelled in front of her.

“Belle?” He asked.

How did he know her name?

“How do you know ma name?” Her voice was horse.

“Do you remember what happened?” He asked her. When he didn’t get a response from her he continued. “You collapsed. You were surrounded by walkers, Daryl carried you. That was three days ago.”

Three days? She was out for three days? And where was she? She looked around again.

“You’re in a barn. Not far from the road we found you in. It’s secure.” Rick said, answering her question.

She looked at him confused.

“Daryl will be back soon.” He said.

That’s right Daryl. “Where is he?” She suddenly asked anxious.

“He’s out hunting. You need to eat. Here.” Rick placed a bowl of food in front of her. She looked at it carefully.

“It’s all right. It’s all there’s left that’s why Daryl went to get more. We won’t hurt you. We know you and Daryl have some sort of relationship. You knew each other before the world ended?” He was questioning her now. Who was this man?

She nodded slowly answering his question.

“Look we don’t usually do this. We don’t take in strangers, not anymore not after everything we’ve been through. The only reason you’re with us now is because of Daryl. I trust his judgement. But I’m telling you this now… if you do anythang, anythang to compromise us. You’re the one whose gonna be the one that losses.” Rick threatened, making his case clear before getting up and taking Judith from Carl’s arms.

It was then that Belle noticed the baby. A baby in this world? Who would be stupid enough to let that happen, she quickly thought to herself before trusting her voice to speak again.

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Belle told the leader.

“Doesn’t matter.” Rick said.

 

Belle ate her food quietly.She studied the group of survivors before her. Not knowing what to do, escape wasn’t exactly an option. She didn’t know what they would do. And then there was Daryl. He was with these people, he rescued her but why would he leave her alone in a barn full of strangers.

She watched the group of survivors interact and she quickly learned that the boy and the baby were the leader’s kids. Rick was his name. There were woman too but she didn’t know who the mother of the child was, maybe she was dead. Belle shuddered, having a baby grow up in this world… without a mother at that. She watched them closely; she knew everyone was wary of her presence. The glances thrown her way told her as much.

Then there was the woman with the short grey hair. She watched her more closely than the others did, Belle noticed. It wasn’t just a worried or threatening glance there was something else there but Belle couldn’t figure it out. She knew she should feel at ease knowing Daryl brought her to these people but she couldn’t help but feel on edge, ready to strike and defend herself at any moment if necessary.

Finally, what seemed like forever, the barn doors opened and Daryl walked through them carrying at half a dozen squirrels with him. She smiled, _somethings never change_ , she thought.

Rick and a few others went to greet him but Daryl stopped dead in his tracks. He ignored them and looked directly at Belle. “You’re up.” He said after a moment.

Belle couldn’t help herself she immediately stood up, almost regretting the decision when her knees gave out on her, she almost fell but Daryl was instantly by her side again catching her before she could hit the ground.

“Easy there Bel.”

That’s when she cracked, his nickname for her felt like music to her ears. She couldn’t help but embrace him as tight as she could muster, holding on to him for her dear life not caring that the others were starring.

“You’re here.” She sobbed in his shoulder.

“S’all right sweetheart. I’m here.” Daryl hugged her back, his hand gently fisting her hair. “I found ya.”

She cried even harder on shoulder. Belle almost forgot what it was like to be in Daryl’s arms again. It’s been so long, it seemed like a life time ago when she was last with him. “You’re here. You’re here.” She whispered over and over again.

After endless moments, she calmed down her sobs and looked at him. For the first time she saw him, she drank in his appearance. He was so different and yet the same since she last saw him. His hair was a lot longer, his scruffy stubble no longer a stubble, he looked rugged. His piercing blue eyes even changed, she never remembered seeing so much vulnerability in his eyes before. She brought her hand up and touched his cheek, almost as if to see that he was real and this wasn’t a dream.

“I thought you were dead.” She said.

“Me too.” He nodded. “I went to ya place, it was up in flames. I try to find ya I did. Saw yur tracks in the backyard, saw yur clothes lying there full o’blood. Merle said you was gone but I didn’t wanna believe him I wanted to keep looking. I did. For a while. Try like hell to find ya Bel, please believe me.” Daryl said.

“I believe you Dar. I tried too. I tried to wait for you but the dead were everywhere I had to get out of there. And then…I looked for you I did, I tried.” She said with tears threatening to fall once more.

Daryl brought her head down and kissed her forehead lovingly, not caring that Rick and the others were still watching them. “S’okay. I’m ‘ere now.”

They held each other for the rest of the night, away from the rest of the group.

“I ain’t never letting you go again Bel.” Daryl whispered in her hair, holding onto her.

“Promise?” She asked.

Daryl almost lost it. Hearing the weakness in her voice, seeing the look in her eyes, that’s not how his Belle was. The Belle he remembered was fearless and full of life. The girl before him now was broken. It was the first time he noticed. He knew after everything everyone changed in this world, but the way in which she spoke to him, the way she broke down just moments ago. Something had happened; it wouldn’t take the end of the world to change his Belle so drastically.

He wanted to ask what happened to her, where she’s been the last few years but he was afraid of the answer. His mind wandered into dark thoughts, thinking of the endless possibilities that could have happened to her. Had someone hurt his Belle? He vowed he would never let that happen again. Had someone hurt her while he was busy protecting his group, while he left her for dead? Daryl frowned at the thought. He had left her for dead. Sure he looked for her but he didn’t look hard enough, just like Beth. He didn’t look hard enough. He failed her. He didn’t protect her after he promised he would all those years ago. He failed to protect her just like he failed to protect Beth.

Beth. Just the thought of her name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could have kept going, could have kept looking for her but he didn’t. He gave up on her just like he had given up on Belle when the world went to shit. Beth died because he didn’t keep looking. Belle was here now in his arms but at what cost? What happened to her that he could have saved her from? If he didn’t give up looking, if Merle hadn’t dragged them out of that highway. Merle. His own brother died because he was too late to anything about it.

Not this time. He wouldn’t let her die. She was here now that’s all that mattered. He would protect her at any cost this time, even if it meant he could die he wouldn’t let anything happen to her this time. No. This time he vowed to himself he would keep her safe at whatever cost. This time it wouldn’t be just another broken promise.

“I ain’t letting ya out of my sight again.” He promised her. “Not this time.”


	3. Trust

I stood there silently watching the scene before me. Rick approached the newcomer and connected his fist with the man’s jaw. We all saw him go down, getting knocked out cold. Maybe I should be fazed by this like some of the group members were but I didn’t even blink as I saw Rick punch him. You can never be too careful now-a-days. I couldn’t help think that this could have been me. Hell the thought about approaching them a week ago had crossed my mind. The only reason I wasn’t bound right now was because of Daryl.

Daryl. He had changed so much in a way. There was something heavy he seemed to be always carrying with him. Was it guilt? Was he guilty because he didn’t find me sooner? Did he blame himself? I couldn’t be sure but I knew something else was at play. He was still the same Daryl I met years ago but so much has changed since then. He was still the same man I had come to know and fall in love and yet he was so different if that makes sense. I heard Rick barking orders at the others which snapped me out of my thoughts.

“We get ready. We don’t know when they’re coming but they are. Everyone knows what to do.”

The new guy was still knocked out. Maggie, the girl I assumed was around my age, was looking after him. I don’t know why these people even bothered. He’s a stranger, how can we know if anything he says is the truth? How did he find us in the first place?

“You see anything?” Rick asked.

“Just a lot of places to hide.” Glenn answered.

“All right keep looking.”

When the new guy, Aaron finally woke up again Rick ordered for him to sit. He had what I assumed to be a flare gun in his hand. A flare gun? Shit this could be bad.

“How many of your people are out there?” Rick demanded.

“Does it matter how many? I mean of course it matters how many people are actually out there but… whatever number I tell you won’t believe me. Eight?” Aaron said almost mockingly starring at Rick.

I saw everyone around me look at each other, starting to get anxious. Glenn approached Aaron with his hand on his gun ready to fire if he needed to. I was on the verge of defense myself, uncrossing my arms and putting a foot forward. The woman with the short hair, whose name I still didn’t know yet, looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if she was mocking me. I didn’t let it bother me however, I knew everyone was still trying to get used to me. Besides Rick, and Daryl obviously, I hadn’t really spoken a word to anyone.

“Thirty two. For hundred and forty four…” Aaron continued. I saw he quickly glanced behind Rick to where I was standing on the other side of the barn before looking at Rick again.

Daryl walked across the barn to stand in front of me. He didn’t look at me but I knew he did it in a protective if not possessive manner. I wanted to smile. Daryl was always so protective of me.

“Zero? No matter what number I say you’re not going to trust me.”

“It’s hard to trust a guy who smiles after getting punched in the face.” Rick replied.

I smirked.

“How about a guy who leaves bottles of water in the road for you?” Aaron asked.

Bottles of water?

“How long you people been following us?” Daryl growled approaching Aaron in a threatening manner.

Aside from the circumstances we were in I couldn’t help but have shivers from Daryl’s voice. I forgot how the simplest thing he did or said in the past caused me to be turned on.

Rick continued interrogating him until Aaron finally told us there was only one other person with him and that they drove separately. He gave Rick direction to where he could find the cars just a couple miles away. Michonne volunteered to go but Rick wouldn’t budge. I couldn’t blame him. There was no way to know this guy was telling the truth, no matter how innocent he looked. It’s guys like him that you have to watch out for. This could very well be a trap.

After arguing it was decided that Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, A girl named Rosita and Abraham, would to go to the cars Aaron mentioned, if the cars were even there. After they left I couldn’t help but have a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was a bad idea. I didn’t voice my thoughts out loud however.

“Ya a’right?” I jumped slightly at the sound of Daryl’s voice next to me.

“Yeah.” I nodded.

I knew he didn’t buy it though, Daryl could always read me like a book. He continued staring at me as if waiting for a real answer. I sighed. “It’s a bad idea. Them goin out there. It’s a bad idea, could be a trap.” I said.

“I know.” He nodded. “They can handle ‘emselves. Gotta go do a perimeter check. Come with?” He asked.

“Of course.” I half smiled.

“If we’re all in here we’re a target.” Rick said.

“We got the area covered.” Daryl motioned for me to follow him.

“All right, groups of two find somewhere safe within eyeshot.” I heard Rick shout as we left the barn.

We walked into the woods, making sure to stay close just in case. We took down a few walkers nearby but so far there was nothing out here threatening the group’s safety.

“Let’s get to high ground. Get a bird’s eye view of the area.” Daryl said.

I nodded in agreement. We needed to be alert, the more eyes the better. And as long as Daryl and I stood in high ground, giving us an eagle vision we were at an advantage. We took the rear of the barn, facing the opposite direction up on a hill. We stayed hidden from sight in the trees and bushes. The rest of the group spread out around the barn, keeping a look out in all directions. I had to admit, they were a group of tough and smart survivors, no wonder they had lasted this long. I made mental note to ask Daryl later about this group of survivors, how he met up with them.

This group, that’s another thing that was bothering me. I didn’t belong here not just because I was new but, well I’m not good with people, never have been, even before the apocalypse. Daryl belonged here. This group was his family I could see that now. The way he was with Rick. They needed him and I think he needed them too.

“What?” Daryl asked, looking ahead of us.

“Nothing. It’s just…”

“Just what Bel?” Daryl asked again looking at me this time.

“You belong here.” I began voicing my thoughts even against my better judgement. “Rick, Glenn, Michonne the others…they need you, they trust you. I’m glad you found them. But I…I don’t belong here Daryl.”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Yeah you do.”

“I don’t Dar.” I tried to reason with him. “I’m just in the way. The world has changed so much now it’s just about survival.”

“It’s always been ‘bout survival Bel. For us anyway. People like us were built for what the world is now.” He said looking ahead once more.

“That’s not what I meant. I don’t belong HERE with them.”

“With me.” He grunted. “Yur with me.”

“And you’re with them.”

He faced me. “What do you want me to do Bel!? Just leave take off with ya? These people need me! Why can’t you understand that!” Daryl screamed at me.

“Daryl…”

“No! I haven’t seen you in like three years and all you can do is act like a stupid bitch! I wanna keep you safe Belle but you can’t make me choose between you and them!”

“Daryl that’s not what I was saying. I would never ask you to choose…”

“So what!? You don’t feel at home you just wanna leave now is that it?”

“Daryl…” I shook my head.

“You wanna leave?” He repeated in quieter tone.

“I just…I…I can’t do this again.” I said, my voice almost breaking.

“Do what? Hmm?” He barked.

“Be around people. I can’t be around people.” I whispered looking down.

He said nothing. After a long moment I looked up at him again. He was glaring at me, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, calculating. I knew he was trying to no to snap at me again.

“I don’t trust people anymore. I can’t let it happen again.” I said, hoping he would understand.

I saw Daryl’s face soften at my confession. “What happened to ya?” When I didn’t reply he continued. “I can’t leave ‘em Bel. Rick, these people, they’re good people they done right by me. You just gotta give ‘em a chance. I ain’t gonna let anyone hurt ya Bel.”

I nodded quietly. “I would never leave you Dar.” I muttered.

“I wouldn’t let ya if ya wanted to.” He responded. “You an’ me till the end ‘member?” He took a hold of my chin and lifted it up so I could look at him again.

I smiled. “I think the end of the world is already here.”

He chuckled. “Ya kno’ what I meant.” He took a step closer to me, the space between our bodies becoming nonexistent. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I haven’t felt this feeling in forever, it suddenly felt foreign. Then I remembered how good Daryl always made me feel, like I was floating on clouds.

When his lips touched mine, for the first time in a long time, I took flight. My feet felt like they were hovering above the ground, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode out of my chest. He gradually moved his lips against mine, softly, gently. I smiled through our kiss, this wasn’t usual for Daryl he wasn’t the passionate romantic guy. But the moment his lips touched mine in a promising kiss that was so incredibly gentle, it almost made my heart break. I knew now that this was real. It’s always been real even before everything ended, and it only took the end of the world for me to understand.

After we separated, Daryl let out a long breath he seemed to be holding and closed his eyes. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand nudging his face to mine, like a dog looking for affection.

“Thought I’d never get to do that again.” He said.

I smiled. “Me too.” My arms looped around his neck holding him close to me. “Missed you so much Dar.”

“Hmm.” He agreed.

We stayed in each other’s embrace for a while until he withdrew and looked at me again. “Should head back. See if the others saw anything” He said breaking the moment. I frowned but nodded. Stepping back from him I turned around and began to walk down towards the barn, Daryl caught my arm and whirled me back around to him before I could get far.

He captured my lips in his again but this time there was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was hungry and wild, like the Daryl I used to know. I whimpered, which only made him growl in return. I felt his tongue dart out and lick my upper lip, asking for permission which I happily granted. Our tongues met in bliss, tangling and probing while we fought to gain control. Daryl won, as usual.

We separated again, gasping for air. He brushed the hair out of my face keeping my head there. He bit my lower lip causing me to jump and gasp slightly in surprise. I moaned and Daryl pushed my body flush against his, grinding his hips to mine. He kissed me again. In a desperate manner this time almost as if I would disappear abruptly. His hands went to my ass, briefly squeezing my cheeks and thrusting my hips to his. As fast as he pulled me to him he let me go, moving back again.

“Can’t do this now.” He simply said.

I nodded breathlessly.

“Let’s head back, the others ‘r probably back by now.” He mumbled. “Soon.” He then said giving me a verifying nod.

~~~~//~~~~

The next day we headed out to Aaron’s camp. Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron were driving in the car ahead of us while the rest of us took the bus. It was nightfall when we left, and now the road was completely dark. I told Daryl how dangerous it was to be driving at night with walkers no longer scattering but traveling in herds but he said we had to follow Rick’s lead. Not long while we were on the road a herd cut us off as I predicted.

We couldn’t see the car in front of us and the herd of corpses was closing in on the bus fast. Abraham, who was behind the wheel, quickly maneuvered the bus back and tried to turn it around, but the bus was too wide and the road too narrow. Abraham cursed as the back wheels of the bus got stuck on mud.

“We gotta make a run for it.” Daryl said.

“And go where? What about the others we can’t just…” Maggie began to protest.

“For now they’re on their own. We gotta stay alive and that means fighting our way through this herd. There’s not many of them yet but if they keep gathering they’ll tip the bus over. All we can do now is stay alive.” I spoke up.

Abraham nodded. “She’s right. We gotta make a run for it.”

“All right, stay in formation single line. Run towards the woods take out as many as you can but don’t stop for nothin. Just keep runnin.” Daryl said. He grabbed my hand. “Ya stay wit me at all times got it? Don’t let me out of your sight.”

I nodded.

“Good let’s go.”

I grabbed my double hatchets and got ready to run. The bus doors opened and one by one we ran out killing the dead in front of us. I tried to stay on Daryl’s heel as I sliced and diced any walker that came near us. We ran for miles it seemed before Daryl finally came to a halt. He put his arm out stopping me and the rest of the group that were following behind.

“What?” Abraham asked quickly catching up with us.

“There’s a building up ahead.” I responded.

“Could hold up there, wait for the others.” Daryl said.

The rest of the group soon joined us as we walked up to the building. We quietly walked up to the back doors. Daryl knocked on the door and waited, when we didn’t hear anything he nudged his head to Abraham for him to stand by the door as he raised his crossbow.

“You stay out ‘ere with everyone Bel we got this.” Daryl said.

I frowned. “Daryl I can help.”

“Ain’t a question.”

I was about to protest again but Daryl gave me a pointed look. He looked at Abraham and gave his signal nod. Abraham swung the door open stepping in with his flash light and gun at the ready, Daryl following him in quickly, crossbow at the ready. Soon both men disappeared inside the darkness of the building, leaving the rest of us waiting outside.

Long excruciating moments passed by as we waited for them to return. The woman with short hair came to stand by me. I barely acknowledged her presence as I kept my eyes glued to the door.

“He’s ok. Daryl can handle himself.” She said.

I looked at her and she smiled back at me. I didn’t return it knowing full well the smile was a fake one. I looked back at the door again, anxious for Daryl to appear and put me at ease.

“He doesn’t need you to look after him. He can take care of himself.” She said to me again.

I glared at her. Who the fuck does she think she is? I opened my mouth to argue but Daryl came back, shining the flashlight at us. He looked between me and the woman standing next to me.

“It’s clear. Y’all can come in.” He said to everybody. “

Where’s Abraham?” Rosita asked.

“He’s inside. Guess Aaron was telling the truth after all.”

“What do you mean?” The woman next to me asked.

“Go on and see.” Daryl replied.

Everyone soon gathered and went inside, leaving Daryl and I alone.

“You okay?” He asked me.

”Hmm.” I said stepping closer to him. “Are you?” I asked.

“Am now.” He shrugged. “Still can’t believe yur ‘ere.”

“Me neither.” I nodded.

“Com’ere.” Daryl said swinging his crossbow on his back and offering his arms out to me.

I stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly, resting my head on his chest. He embraced me back, resting his chin on top of my head. We stood like that for a moment before he spoke again.

“What were you ‘n’ Carol talkin bout?”

So that was her name. I frowned. “Nothing really.” I sighed hugging him closer.

Daryl withdrew from me only far enough to look at me. Damn it. How could he always read me so well.

“She said you don’t need protecting.” I shrugged.

He frowned at me but didn’t say anything. He hugged me again briefly before letting go. “Com’on lets go in. Can’t stand out here playin walker bait all night.”


	4. Remember

Thankfully later that night Rick and the others made their way back to us. Turns out, Aaron was actually telling the truth, he was with another person. His partner had sent a flare up in the sky. He was surrounded by the living dead and made his way to this building where we were now held up in for the night. He had twisted his ankle pretty bad when we found him outside the building. He was lucky I guess.

After arguing about a plan that we should go into Alexandria, the town Aaron spoke about, the group scattered into small groups getting cozy for the night. Daryl was first on watch and I of course went with him.

“You think this is for real? This town I mean?” I asked Daryl.

Daryl shrugged, looking out into the night.

“Could be just a lie.” I pushed further.

“He ain’t lied to us yet.” Daryl replied.

“Still, I don’t trust him.”

“Have ya ever trusted anyone?”

“Yeah.” I answered.

“Who?” Daryl smirked.

“You.” I spoke softly.

Daryl’s face went serious again as he looked at me, his blue eyes piercing right through me. “Wasn’t always like that. I remember took a while ‘fur me to gain ya trust.” He said looking ahead of us again.

I chuckled. “You’re an intimidating man Dixon.”

He smirked again. “Thought ya hated my guts when we first met.”

“I never hated you.” I said. “On the contrary, I hated myself for being so attracted to you. But I could say the same about you. You didn’t look like you gave two fucks about me.”

He looked at me. “Nah. Always thought you was pretty. Jus’ didn’t think ya give me the time of day. And when ya did guess I thought it was a joke. Girls like ya didn’t like guys like me. ” He shrugged.

“Hmm. Funny I thought the same way about you. Didn’t think you liked me at first. Thought you couldn’t get away from me fast enough.”

“That’s cuz ya mass with my head. I was falling for ya hard and I didn’t want to.”

“What about now?” I asked.

He looked at me for a long moment before replying again. “Ya know how I feel about ya.” He whispered.

I nodded. I know it was hard for Daryl to voice his feelings out loud, he only did it in a number of occasions and I could count them in one hand. I just wish he told me more how much he cared.

We fell in a comfortable silence again. It wasn’t long before Rick came to relieve us from watch duty. I went back inside as he stayed with Daryl. I didn’t want to intrude so I left them to talk in private. Everyone was huddled together in the adjoined rooms, talking quietly while some were already asleep. I made my way quickly and quietly to the second room where Aaron and his partner were standing. At the end of a hall there was another door, I knocked first to make sure there wasn’t anyone inside when I didn’t hear anything I opened the door slowly. It was a small office. I moved the large desk out of the way to make enough room to lay down on the floor, hoping Daryl would join me when he was done speaking with Rick. Someone knocked on the side of the door and I looked back to see who it was.

“Hey.” It was Maggie. “Here’s an extra sleeping bag and a blanket. Thought you could use it.” She said handing me the neatly folded blanket along with the sleeping bag.

“Thanks.” I smiled softly at her.

She nodded giving me a slight smile as well. “Haven’t had a chance to say it yet but thank you.”

“For what?” I asked.

“Saving us back there.”

I frowned. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah. You did. If it weren’t for you and Daryl we would have never found this building.” She said. “I’ve never seen anyone kill walkers like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Agile. You were quick, smart.”

“Just use to it I guess.” I shrugged.

“Well I just wanted to say thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” I said.

“No I do. And for what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re with us.” Maggie told me before leaving.

I couldn’t help but feel somewhat relief as I replayed Maggie’s words in my head. But I also felt partially guilty, I didn’t really do it for her or anyone else, it was just instinct. I frowned at myself again. Daryl was the only I cared for in this group, I mean I didn’t really know anyone else. Maybe I really am bad with people, I wondered if Daryl was always protective of these people he called family. I decided not to dwell any longer on it.

~~~~//~~~~

_Third person_

 

Daryl went back inside, leaving Rick alone for watch. He briefly spoke to Glenn about tomorrow’s plans, who was traveling in the car and who was traveling in the bus. Daryl noticed that everyone had quickly become accommodated in different corners of the rooms. He looked for Belle but couldn't find her.

“She’s in that office I think.” Carol said to him pointing to the closed door at the end of the hall.

Daryl frowned but nodded. He started to head to where Belle was but Carol stopped him.

“You never told us, who is she?” Carol asked. “And don’t just say someone you used to know that much is obvious. What is she to you?”

“Does it matter?” Daryl asked annoyed that Carol spoke to him that way.

“Daryl… of course it matters, I mean we’re a family.” Carol replied.

“She was, is my girl.” Daryl simply said.

“Your girl? As in girlfriend?” Carol asked shocked.

Daryl nodded sheepishly.

“How come you never told us about her?”

“Not like it mattered. That life was gone, thought she was dead.” He replied.

Carol nodded. “But she’s here now.”

“Yeah so?” Daryl asked, becoming irritated once more.

“You need to think of what this means to the group. She doesn’t look like she wants to stay. If she were to leave…” Carol paused looking down and then looking up at him again. “You can’t leave again. You left once with Merle. Merle wasn’t good for you.”

“What ya tryin to say huh? That she ain’t good enough for me is that it?” Daryl tried to keep his voice quiet not to wake the others.

“No that’s not…” Carol tried.

“Good. Cuz she is. She’s too good for me in fact. She knows me better than anyone. Don’t ya dare turn this around on Merle.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“She’s staying. End of story.” Daryl said through gritted teeth before walking around Carol. She once again stopped him however; catching his arm and making him look back at her.

“What if she doesn’t want to stay?” Carol asked.

“I’ll make ‘er stay. She ain’t leaving, and neither am I.” Daryl said before turning around and finally leaving. He knocked on the door quietly before slowly opening and peeking in. He saw her lying down on the makeshift bed on the floor, facing away from him.

“I was wondering if you were gonna join me.” Belle said turning on her side so she was facing him.

Daryl walked through the door and closed it behind him. He took his crossbow off and leaned it against the wall next to the door. Belle sat up taking the blanket with her and opening it up for him to lay down with her. Daryl sat next to her, taking the blanket and wrapping around them both.

“Why ya here?” He finally asked her.

“Was too crowded in there.” Belle shrugged.

Daryl nodded. Belle sighed and moved closer to him. Daryl took the opportunity to move his arm around her, bringing her closer to his body as she leaned against his chest; her head came to rest on his shoulder. Even though they were together before the apocalypse, this was still an awkward move for Daryl. He wasn’t the cuddling type. Not like any of that mattered these days though. Not when they were living with a knife on their throats every day.

He hesitantly rested his head on top of hers thinking about the previews times they did this. Then it hit him again, she was here, his Belle was here. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. Yes she was dirty and sweaty, in need of shower, but her feminine fruity scent was still there. He smiled slightly to himself. The memories of being with her before the world went to shit flooding his brain. In that second, nothing else mattered. The situation they were currently being faced with didn’t matter, the dead walking around and eating the living didn’t matter, all that mattered now was this moment.

“Thought I’d never get to do this again.” Daryl whispered.

“Hmm.” Belle smiled. “Funny I remember you always being awkward with this and I quote ‘cuddling shit.”

They laughed.

“Just cause I ain’t good with this don’t mean I don’t like it.” Daryl said.

“Really? You could have fooled me in that past.” She smiled looking up at him.

“None that matters anymore. World ended girl.”

Many different expressions crossed Belle’s features as she knitted her brows deep in thought. She brought her hand up and caressed Daryl’s face softly. She tugged on his goatee gently and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her, the tension in the room intensifying.

“Whatch thinkin ‘bout?” He asked.

She shook her head, folding her lips in. “I really thought I was never gonna see you again Daryl. Until you found me in the woods, I was… tiered of fighting, of surviving.”

“You still don’t wanna fight?” Daryl asked softly, worried.

“I do now. I didn’t have a reason before.” She paused, brushing his overgrown bangs out of his eyes. “I found my reason again.”

Daryl kissed her abruptly, not waiting for her to react. He darted his tongue out into her mouth, kissing her with such a force that it made legs wobble, good thing she was sitting down. They separated to catch their breaths but not for long. Daryl lunged forward again, attaching his lips to hers. He kissed her with such hungry haste that he knew her lips would be swollen afterwards.

Daryl brought his hands to her waist, pulling her body to his. He scooted back against the wall so she could straddle him. Belle fisted his hair with one hand while her other hand gripped onto his shoulder. He bit her bottom lip causing her to whimper in both pleasure and pain. Out of instinct, Daryl moved his hips up, thrusting it to hers. Belle felt how hard he was becoming and moaned.

“Daryl…”

He attached his lips to her throat, kissing and licking around her pulsing vein.

“Daryl…”She tried again. “We can’t ahhh. The others…”

“Door’s closed.” Daryl grunted.

“But…”

“I need ya Bel. Can’t wait no more. Just gotta be quiet.”

Belle sighed and gave in, kissing him back with as much force as he had been kissing her. She ground her crotch against his, his erection rubbing her center though their clothes making her wet. Daryl growled in the back of his throat, it was the deepest and sexiest sound she had ever heard. He licked her throat down to her collarbone. He ripped the jacket off her body, making quick work of her top as well, leaving her completely bare from her waist up.

He growled like a mad man once more, seeing her breasts bounce lightly against her chest. He cupped them, squeezing the orbs with his hands, relishing the weight of her breasts in his hands. _Just like they use ta feel._ Daryl thought. He squeezed her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers, smirking at the pleasure visible in her face.

Daryl brought one breast up to his lips and attacked her nipple with his mouth, lavishing the nub with his tongue. He moved to the other breast and applied the same technique. Belle whined, holding his head to her flesh. She quickly removed his jacket and vest while his mouth worked on her, she moved her hands down to his pants trying to unbuckle his belt.

“Ain’t gonna last long.” Daryl stated.

Belle nodded in agreement.

Daryl pushed her body down making her lay on her back while he hovered above her. He kissed her briefly before removing the rest of her clothing along with his. He knelled in between her legs once they were both naked. He gently stroked his fingers against her folds, testing her wetness. He rubbed his middle finger against her entrance, collecting her juices and gathering them up to her clit. Belle bit down her lip hard to keep her from moaning out loud. She whimpered, drawing blood from her lip as his finger entered her.

“So fuckin beautiful.” He rasped.

He pumped one finger inside of her slowly, then two. Belle couldn’t contain her sounds; she thought she was seeing stars. She was already close and Daryl could feel it, her muscles clenching around his fingers. But he suddenly stopped, making Belle whine with the loss of contact. Her frustration was soon replaced with arousal. Daryl pumped his length a few times; Belle licked her lips watching him. Then, he placed the head of his cock against her clit rubbing it up and down her slit slowly. Belle shut her eyes while her breath caught in her throat.

He lowered his body to hers, putting the weight on his arms which were placed on each side of her head. He looked at her, silently asking. She quickly nodded licking her lips and bringing her legs around his waist. With one swift move Daryl pushed inside of her, making them both moan at the contact. He started moving inside of her, slowly at first. The tip of his manhood touched her g-spot when he began thrusting deeper. He increased his rhythm. Belle hugged his body closer to her while bringing her head up to his shoulder and biting his skin, making Daryl groan in pleasure.

His thrusts became fast and erratic. They were both grunting and gasping now. Daryl brought her leg up higher around his waist, giving them a better angle. He rested his head against her neck, breathing her in while he continued to pound into her. He licked and nipped the sensitive skin along her neck. Belle gasped and racked her nails down his back. Daryl moaned in her ear while he thrusted into her a few more times before releasing his seed inside her.

They lay there both motionless, bodies still connected, while they tried to regain their breaths. Once they finally regained their stamina, Daryl removed himself from within her. He touched his forehead to hers looking deeply into her eyes before giving her a quick pack on the lips. He moved to lie beside her, taking her in his arms. This time Daryl wrapped his arms around her, without a second thought, holding her to him.

“God I missed that!” Belle said after a while, making them both chuckle.

“Me too.” Daryl smirked.

“Just like the first time.” Belle said grinning from ear to ear.

“What ya mean?”

“Wild.” She smiled licking his neck, teasing him.

“Stop.” Daryl said but couldn’t help but smile.

She giggled, kissing his chest and laying her head down on his shoulder again. “You remember our first time?” She asked.

“Course.” He replied. “Best get clothes back on and get ‘sum sleep. Gotta long day tomorrow baby girl.”

Belle smiled.

“What?”

“I haven’t heard you call me that in so long.”

He shook his head at her, still smiling. “Get you clothes on.” He handed her clothing.


	5. Living in the past

_Senoia, Georgia. 2003._

 

            “Oh com’on now lil brother. How ya gonna leave without telling Merle huh?” Merle laughed, wiping his nose and sniffing the rest of the powder that was there.

            Daryl narrowed his eyes at his older brother. “What the hell? It’s six in the fuckin morning bro. Ya gotta start that shit so early?”

            “Quit yur bitchin Darlina this is just a fix me up. Now how come ya sneaking around so early hmm?”

            “Ain’t sneaking around. Thought you was sleeping.” Daryl grunted.

            “Ya well I ain’t.” Merle took another sniff of cocaine, making Daryl growl under his breath. “Com’on now tell Merle where ya off to in such a hurry.”

            “Goin hunting. Some of us have to work around here.”

            “What’s that boy!? You mouthin off to me?”

            “Just sayin…” Daryl shuffled his feet. “The rent is due this week. We gotta pay it off bro. Gonna stop at the Jack’s later. Want something?”

            “Well ain’t ya sweet. Grab us some beers baby brother.”

            Daryl nodded and headed out. He climbed in his beat up pickup truck and closed the door. Daryl turned the key in the ignition and reversed the car from the makeshift drive way to his and Merle’s shack. He drove down the road where he and Merle called home and turned in another abandoned street that let out to the woods of Georgia. His mood already dark and set for the day, knowing when he came home his brother would be higher than a kite.

 

            The day passed by quickly for Daryl as he hunted for his client as well as for himself and Merle. He tied the deer on the bed of the truck making sure it was secure, he also managed to string up some rabbits and squirrels. Tying his kills on the back of his old pickup, Daryl drove off into town, knowing if he didn’t get Merle more beers he would steam up like a teapot. He parked at the party store called Jack’s and went inside, the door slamming behind him.  There were two guys in line already but he didn’t bother to look up, Daryl went straight to the back and grabbed a six pack of beer.

            “So how come a perty lady like yourself moved in this shithole of a town.” Daryl could hear one of the locals chatting up the girl working the register. _Great this might take a while._ He thought to himself as he huffed. Wait, girl? _Since when do they gotta a girl working here?_ Daryl looked up, chewing his thumbnail and took a good look at her, a short and slightly tan redhead bagging the items. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and Daryl could barely make out the tattoos in her arms due to the distance. The shirt hugged tighter around her chest, _no wonder she’s getting all the attention,_ he scoffed. But there was something about this girl, she wasn’t from around here that was for sure but she definitely had southern screaming in her veins. The more he looked at her the more he realized how beautiful she actually was.

            “Needed a change of scenery I guess.” She shrugged. “Here ya go Sir. That will be $12.60.”

            The heavy set man took out his wallet and handed her the money. “Well if ya need help settling in I can help ya sweet cheeks.” He said.

            Daryl made a face but quickly recovered.

            “Thanks but I got it.” She smiled handing him the change.

            “Gonna regret it baby but whatever ya say.” The man looked up and down the woman, undressing her with his eyes, and left with a grin on his face. “See ya around red.” The man behind him winked as they both walked out together.

            The woman waited until they left to drop her fake smile. “Creepy old fucks.” She said under her breath making Daryl smirk slightly.

            “Oh shit! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” She said to Daryl.

            Daryl walked up to the register and placed the six pack on top. “Nah don’t apologize. You’re right they are.” Daryl grunted finally looking up at her, his baby blue eyes met her dark green ones. Daryl cleared his throated and quickly averted his gaze. “Gimme a pack of Morley’s. Gold.” He said.

            She nodded and turned around to grab him the pack of smokes. She rang up the cigarettes and proceeded to ring up the beers as well while Daryl searched his brain for something to say to avoid the awkward silence.

            “First day?” He asked.

            She bobbed her head up and down.

            “How ya like it?”

            “It’s all right. Jack seems cool.” She replied, referring to her boss and owner of the store. She bagged his items and placed them on counter. “$9.51.” She told him his total. The woman bit her lip, taking in her new customer. He was rough, typical redneck for sure but there was something odd about him and she couldn’t put her finger on it. He wasn’t like any of the other customers she received so far. She racked her brain in order to say something else, she didn’t want to seem rude after all.

            “I umm…I’m Belle.” She said as Daryl searched through his wallet.

            “Daryl.” He grunted not looking up at her again. He slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter and put his wallet away. “Keep the change.” He said as he grabbed his things and headed out the door before Belle could say anything.

            “Ummm okay…” She said to herself. _Interesting guy._ She thought.

 

_Alexandria, Present day._

Belle awoke with a start.

            “Bad dream?” Daryl asked next to her.

            She turned to lay on her side, facing him. “No.” She smiled. “Actually more like a good memory. I had a dream about the day we met.”

            “Hmm.” Daryl grunted, thinking back to the day he first saw her.

            “I have to admit my first impression of you was that you were a strange guy Daryl. Actually, I wasn’t sure what to think.” She chuckled.

            Daryl grunted again response. “Should probably get going soon. Get ready for what’s next.”

            “What do you mean?” She asked.

            “Rick’s thinkin of taking the town over.”

            “Okay.” Belle bit her lip.

            Daryl looked at her for a moment before asking, “You ok with that?”

            “Don’t have much of a say. This is your family Dare.” She shrugged.

            “And you part of this family now.” He growled. “How many times I gotta say it.” He got up and turned away from her, chewing on his thumbnail.

            Belle sat up on the bed. “If there’s no other way around it it’s what we gotta do. These people are weak, they haven’t been out there.”

            “Could teach ‘em. How to survive.” Daryl paused looking at her. “Doesn’t have to end in a bloodbath.”

            “Well nothing's for sure yet but I mean we gotta do what’s best for us right? Rick’s a good man, he’ll make the right choice.” She assured him.

            “I know.”

            Belle sighed. She might have gotten daryl back but things were different. He was different.

            “What?” He asked.

            “I just…I wish we could go back in time sometimes. To how things were before…all of this. To us.”

            “We’re still here.” Daryl said.

            “Yeah but it’s different. I’m… you’re different.” She replied.

            “How am I different?” He scoffed.

            “Not that is a bad thing.” Belle quickly replied. “It’s just…I miss the old day you know.” She offered him a smile.

            Daryl looked out the window, chewing on his thumb. “Me too.” He said quietly. “But it is what it is now.” He turned around to face her again. “We’re here. You’re here.”

            She smiled.

            “I still feel the same about ya…” He confessed sheepishly.

            Belle felt her breath catch in her throat. Daryl was never one for saying his feelings out loud but there were moments like these…

            “I never stopped loving you Dare.” She replied.

            He looked at her, his piercing blue eyes melting their way into her heart. They just looked at each other for a moment; reading each other as if they understood everything that happened in the time that they were apart. They both had a talent for communicating with each other without words. Nothing else needed to be said right now.

            Finally after a long moment Belle spoke again; “Now come on Dare, it’s not even dawn yet we got some time.” She smirked.

            Daryl snorted.

            “I doubt anyone’s up yet.”

            Daryl stood still, contemplating. He looked down at Belle who was laying flat on her back once more. The thin long gray shirt was rising up on her legs as she battered her eyelashes to him. Daryl growled and laid back down, hovering above her like a predator.

            “Gotta be quick.” He breathed, grinding his hips against hers.

            “Aren’t you sweet.” She chuckled.

            Daryl grunted before capturing her full pouty lips with his, his tongue immediately pushing into her mouth. The kiss was wild, teeth clinging, lips smacking, tongues flicking and rubbing against each other as they both fought for dominance. Belle finally accepted defeat and moaned happily into his mouth.

            “Missed ya.” Daryl groaned in between kisses. “Fuck girl I missed ya so fuckin much.”

            “Mhmm me too. Dare please…” She squeaked as he bit the sensitive skin of her neck.

            Daryl groaned and gave her a chased kiss before disrobing and yanking her shirt up. He kissed and nipped at the skin of her stomach before dragging his lips up her torso. He brought her shirt up higher to reveal her breasts. His hands massaged her perky orbs, tweaking her nipples with his thumbs. Belle drew a breath and bit her lip, tangling her hands in his wild locks and keeping him in place. Daryl looked up at her; her eyes were dark with desire mirroring his own. The past flashed through his mind, all the times they fucked like wild animals in the years back came crashing through his brain in a blur. Daryl never thought he would see her again, let alone touch her. He made an animalistic sound in his throat again and captured her nipple in his mouth.

            “Fuck…” She breathed.

            Daryl sucked on her flash with abandonment, not caring if anyone heard them at this point. He sucked and liked her breasts up to her collarbone and neck. His hard member rubbed against her wet folds, making them both moan. Belle brought her legs up to his sides, hooking her limbs around his hips and thrusting her own hips up to his. Daryl breathed harshly and yanked her shirt up from her body and kissed her lips roughly.

They devoured each other while their bodies kneaded together. He grabbed his throbbing erection, growing impatient, and pumped himself a few times before rubbing the head of groin up and down her slit. Belle whimpered, pushing her hips up for more friction. Daryl shut his eyes at the feel of her soft and wet pussy touching the head of his cock.

            “So wet baby girl.” He panted and opened his eyes to look at her again.

            “Hmmm.” She moaned in reply. “Dare…please, I need you.”

            He rubbed his erection against her folds a few more times, collecting her juices before placing his throbbing shaft at her entrance. Slowly pushing himself inside of her, Daryl laid back down on top of her, supporting his weight on one elbow while forcing himself inside her with his free hand. Once he was half way in he removed his hand from the base of his cock and brought his arm up to rest on the other side of her head. He nipped her lips briefly before pushing his dick all the way inside of her.  

            They groaned as he slowly began moving in and out of her. Belle wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him closer as they moved together as one. Daryl moved his arm down and grabbed the underneath of her thigh, bringing her leg higher around him as he started thrusting deeper and faster. He felt her muscles spasm around his cock and began moving franticly.

            “Oh god Dare…” Belle moaned.

            Daryl lifted his body away from hers so there was enough space between them. He brought his hand down and began rubbing circles around her clit while he continued thrusting simultaneously.  Belle felt her eyes roll to the back of her eyelids as she struggled to breathe.

            “Cum fur me.” Daryl growled.

            She stilled, her orgasm hitting her full force. Daryl groaned and dropped his head to the crook of her neck. He felt her walls tighten around his shaft, coating him with her nectar. His movements slowed, his dick barely pumping her core as he let her ride out her orgasm. They moaned in unison.

            “I love it when ya cum baby girl.” He rasped.

            Daryl gave her a few more moments before he started pushing his hips down again. He could feel his own orgasm getting closer. Belle moaned again as she felt his cock hit all the way inside of her, rubbing against her g-spot. She felt herself coming undone again.

            “Fuck!” Daryl moaned. He began pumping impossibly fast, his thrusts uneven along with his breath. Belle wrapped her legs around him tighter and but his shoulder. She grabbed his butt cheeks with two handfuls as he got ready to spill his seed inside of her.

            They kissed to keep each other from moaning out loud as they came down from their climax. Daryl slowed his movements to an almost stop, releasing the rest of his semen. He rested his sweaty forehead against hers and sighed. They continued embracing each other as their surrounding shattered. Nothing else mattered; not the walkers outside, not the people in Alexandria, it just them in that moment.


End file.
